Heads Dormitory and its Perks
by ravenclawheadgirl
Summary: Scorpius and Rose get themselves in an awkward situation when Albus walks in the room with Rose on the bed with Scorpius hovering above her!


**Hey guys! This is my first time writing a FanFic. So um.. have fun reading this and review! :)**

**Scorpius/Rose one-shot! **

**Heads Dormitory and its Perks**

It had been a really long day for Rose and she was ready to _Avada_ the next person that annoyed her. She was walking up to the Heads dormitory that she shared with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, . the slimy Slytherin git. It wasn't a surprise that Rose had been made a Head because ever since First Year has begun she had spent all of her time in the library studying, although she has been a Gryffindor chaser for the past seven years and a good one at that. Rose doesn't necessarily gets along with Scorpius because he's Hogwarts' cassonnova, an utter arse and it's completely unfathomable to her how that git is best mates with Albus! Albus is Rose's best friend and favorite cousin and even though he was sorted into Slytherin she was really close to him.

She came in front of the entrance of the Heads' room and muttered "Fawkes" under her breathe. She lugged her bag behind her and dropped the books in her arms on the floor. Her day was eventful and tiring from all the quidditch practice Owen Wood, the Gryffindor captain, and it had been extremely cold outside!

"Merlin's bollocks I'm tired!"

Rose started to walk towards her room but wanted to wash up and brush her teeth before. She dropped her stuff at the threshold of her room and shrugged out of her robes and took off her sweater. As she stopped in front of the bathroom door, she went to grab the doorknob to open the door but suddenly it opened and out came in all his glory Scorpius. Without a shirt. And pants. Rose didn't register those facts since she blind walked up to the door.

"Get out of my way Weasley," Said Scorpius in his usual bored voice.

Rose's eyes popped open at the sound of his voice. See, she had a little crush on him even though she loathed and despised him. She eyed him from head to toe and her eyes were bulging out of her sockets! Playing quidditch for the snakes did him good. He had toned chest and washboard abs. He was looking fit and Rose started to get loads of ideas tat involved his body and her lips.

"BLOODY HELL MALFOY! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She, of course, was blushing hard causing her entire face to go red. Damn her Weasley genes.

"No need to pretend Weasley. I know you love my attire." There was a smirk playing on his lips. And now that he notice, they were standing a lot closer than they should be.

Rose was still shocked by his previous remark and Scorpius took this opportunity to pull her by her waist closer to him. They were so close that she could smell his cologne and it was quite intoxicating.

His lips were dangerously close to her and he leaned in and whispered quietly, almost seductively, "Rose.."

"Sc-Scorpius," whimpered Rose. "Merlin, you-u smell goo-o-d!"

Scorpius turned her and she found herself pinned against the threshold of the bathroom door. His hand traveled up her thigh and stopped at the hem of her skirt, which had ridden up. He started to play with her hair with his other hand while his eyes were locked on hers and they both stared back with intensity and wanting. Rose was livid but she wanted to snog him senseless at the same time.

"What the hell do you-" Her words were cut off as Scorpius crashed his lips on her. Once Rose registered the fact that he was kissing her, she wasted no time to kiss him back. Their lips were moving in sync, slow at first but growing with passion every second it lasted. They broke apart for the lack of air but Rose's lips were on his a moment later.

Somehow they found themselves in Scorpius' room with Rose on the bed and Scorpius hovering above her furiously kissing her. Her hands room his chest while his hands were grabbing her waist with much force, enough to drive her crazy but not hurt. Nothing seemed to make them stop. After couple minutes, Albus walked in the Heads' room and it was not unusual for him since his best friends were both living together. He walked towards Scorpius' room and simply walked in without knocking on the door, even though the door was wide open.

The first thing Albus saw was Scorpius on top of Rose, snogging the daylights out of her. The next thing he saw was red.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY! ROSE WEASLEY! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"


End file.
